naruto of tortall
by johnljohnsibn
Summary: sumary inside
1. Chapter 1

i do not own anything from naruto protector of the small or bleach beside the oc's i come up with

summary: after bringing sasuke back from the valley of the end a little beat up the council banishes him so he flees the elemental nation with his inheriatence to the land of tortall adopted by a noble family he becomes the lord of Mindelan but a people from his past want him back plus the akatsuki is still after him. post lady knight slight crossover with bleach

please check out my challenges and check out my poll for my naruto digimon story


	2. authornote

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit

reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra

Time Hollow

fg7dragon johnljohnsibn 


	3. banished

Naruto walked to the council chambers in thought. He knew why the council had called him to talk about but he would have never have fathomed what would transpire that day.

He opened the door but did so in an awkward way, causing the wooden door engraved with many seals to creak loudly. As he walked in, the heads of the six civilians, eight shinobi clan heads and the Hokage all turned to stare at the figure entering their chambers.

"Good," Tsunade spoke with a clear voice. "Now that Naruto is here, we may begin this meeting."

A man, missing one arm and heavily bandaged on his other arm and face, spoke up from his seat located near the Hokage's own.

"In lieu of recent events considering the Uchiha's...betrayal, and the usage of "It's" chakra, and considering that Naruto Uzumaki is a wild card, I propose that we banish Uzumaki indefinitely."

The members of the civilian section quickly agreed and voiced their agreements with cheering and the occasional mutter of 'Demon's getting out of here'.

"No!" Tsunade yelled as she slammed her hands down on the bench in front of her, causing it to crack due to the force of her anger combining with her incredible strength.

"If anything, he should only be banished for three years, after that period he will be ordered to return or risk being marked as a missing nin with a Capture-on-sight order."

Naruto looked up at the figure he considered to be his surrogate grandmother with hurt and betrayal shining clear in his eyes, tears threatening to spill.

Tsunade turned her head to Naruto, her expression neutral like the cold surface of a rock.

"You are to turn in your headband and-" before she could finish her sentence, the blond haired boy yelled at her. The pain of betrayal from someone close to him making his eyes sting.

"FINE! I have bled for this village and taken so much shit from it but no more. If this is how I am treated because of something I couldn't control, then I say You know what? Fuck you all!" he ripped his headband off his forehead and the necklace he won off Tsunade when he first met her and threw them at her before using a shunshin to leave, surprising many of the council members who thought he didn't know the technique.

At Naruto's Apartment

Naruto arrived in his apartment and quickly ran to his secret hiding spot and opened it. He quickly pulled out his inheritance; a large fortune and the scrolls left by his father and mother.

Yes, he knew of his heritage that those who knew had tried to hide greatly. He learned of it by accident when he stole the Forbidden Scroll of Seals where he accidentally opened a blood seal that held a letter written by his father and mother to him. He confronted his surrogate grandfather about it and the aged Hokage gave Naruto was was rightfully his in secret. With a heap load of techniques both ninjutsu and taijutsu along with his mother and fathers weapons which where a katana from his mother that was average length but had a solid black blade with a red dragon on both side of the blade and a weapon know as a sword cane which a hidden weapon that looks like a cane but is actually a straight sword in a sheath that looks like a cane the weapon is 20" with the hilt in the shape of a open mouthed dragons head with ruby's in its eyes, he trained and would definitely think that if his 'friends' and everyone else knew about his actual strength, they would be surprised to learn that he was at Sannin Level via use of the shadow clone jutsu and its memory transfer.

Sealing his inheritance away, he quickly left the village in the stillness of the night without telling a soul. a few hours later he stopped in wave he briefly visited tazuna and his family for a bit an told them what happened back in the village they where beyond pissed when the found out about why he was banished so they decided to cancel the trade agreement they had with the leaf and made one with the just out of war mist village. naruto laughed his ass off at their plan and suggested send word to everyone who had a alliance with the leaf because of him oh tazuna an his family broke our in demonic grins since all of the leafs alliance and trade agreements where because of naruto an hearing he was banished would cause them to break their contracts with the leaf so they set off to send several courier hawks and ship to the land of birds, demon country, spring country, the hidden sand village, and the waterfall village the leaf shall rue the day the banished naruto. naruto decided to visit zabuzas and haku's grave one last time before leaving but not before he took zabuza sword Kubikiribocho as his own in order to honor zabuzas memory he quickly departs towards the harbor and charted a boat to some land called tortall since it was the only place he could afford a ticket to.

time skip 2 months later

After two months of sailing the finally reach the port of blue harbor a large port city of tortall once disembarking naruto quickly found an out of the way alley made a few shadow clones which transformed into different people and sent the out to collect information since he knew nothing about this land.

A few hours and one head ache later naruto left the the city going over the information he collected. he was starting to plan on what he was going to do next when a shrill scream ripped through the air. naruto being his good guy self quickly unseals his mothers katana an runs towards the location of the scream. he comes across a sight that makes his blood boil.

end


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY GUY'S REMEMBER THAT LAW THEY TRIED TO PASS THAT WOULD MAKE FANFICTION WRITING, STREAMING VIDEOS ON YOUTUBE OR EVEN SO MUCH AS SINGING A CURRENTLY EXISTING SONG AND PUTTING IT ONLINE WOULD GET YOU LOCKED UP IN PRISON AS A FELON, WELL GUESS WHAT THE US GOVERNMENT IN ALL ITS RETARDED GLORY IS TRYING _BRING IT BACK._CURRENTLY THERE IS A PETITION GOING ON THAT IF 100,000 PEOPLE SIGN WILL PUT AN END TO THIS CURRENT BOUT OF RAW BULLSHIT, JUST REMOVE ALL THE SPACES IN THE LINK BELOW TO GET TO IT**

**petitions . whitehouse . gov / petition / stop - sopa - 2013 / LMzMVrQF**

**IF YOU LIKE READING FICS, LISTENING TO MUSIC ONLINE AND WATCHING FUNNY PARODIES OR EVEN IF YOU JUST USUALLY USE WIKIPEDIA TO DO YOUR HOMEWORK THEN SIGN THE PETITION**

**AND A WORD OF ADVICE TO MY FELLOW FIC WRITERS, ON THE OFF CHANCE THE ACT SOMEHOW MAKES IT THROUGH, MOST LIKELY IT WILL NOT LAST SO DO WHAT I DID WHEN I FOUND OUT AND COPY AND PASTE YOUR WORK ON SOMETHING OFFLINE SO THAT IF THE ACT GOES THROUGH AND THEY DELETE YOUR STUFF YOU CAN JUST PASTE IT BACK ONE THIS WHOLE SHIT STORM BLOWS OVER**


End file.
